1. Field
This application relates to socks, slippers, and legwarmers.
2. Description of Related Art
A legwarmer may be worn with or without a sock or slipper.
Wearers of socks, slippers and/or a legwarmers, such as dancers, often wish to make changes in the pieces that are worn. For example, a dancer may begin by wearing both a legwarmer and a sock and may then decide to remove the sock. Conversely, a dancer may begin by wearing only a legwarmer and then decide to add a sock. Persons other than dancers may also wish to make similar changes in their wearing attire.
To meet these needs, two separate items must usually be purchased, stored and kept with the wearer: a legwarmer and a sock (or slipper). The need to have these two separate items can create problems. For example, money must be spent on two separate items and there may be problems matching their colors and/or material. It may also be difficult to keep track of a sock (or slipper) that is removed during use, and/or that is needed to be worn after an activity has already started.